


Previous Work Experience

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Gen, Implied Akashi/Sakura, Mild Zyuranger Reference, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souta interviews for the position of BoukenBlue with surprising qualifications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Previous Work Experience

This was a professional interview and it was taking all of Souta's willpower to remember that and not be deeply amused by the pair that sat across the table from him. The man, probably close to his own age give or take a few years either way, seemed friendly enough, but the woman, also likely around his age, seemed very stiff and formal. She was very pretty in a sort of elegant and refined way, but the way she watched him was a little frightening. He was half-tempted to play up the charm and flirt a little to win her over, but he caught the glances she kept giving her partner that she probably thought neither the partner nor he noticed. She was underestimating him in that regard. As a spy it had been his job to notice things, such as the small, discreet receivers both wore in their ears. Someone would be watching, and commenting to them over the course of the interview. Interesting, and a little shady for an archeological organization. Though Souta's intel on the Search Guard Successor Foundation suggested there was much more to it than that, which is why he had agreed to the interview when approached by this man and his very serious partner.

"Mogami-san." The woman was the first to speak, which seemed to surprise the man in the red jacket, "Your credentials are a little less than reputable..." The look she gave him was hard and cold, and Souta couldn't help feeling a little ashamed of the past few years of his life. It had been exciting, and there had been plenty of personal benefits, but... Souta knew the things he had done wrong. That was why he'd accepted this interview. He didn't ever want to see anyone suffer the way that little Princess had. Not ever again.

Souta let out a soft sigh, leaning back in his chair, inclining his head slightly as he considered the woman's statement. "That's true…" He mused, then tilted his head down to stare back at the pair across the table, "…Which makes me curious as to why you invited me to join you." The woman shifted forward as if to snap at him, but the man lightly patted her shoulder before giving Souta a calm, friendly smile.

"We don't care about your past." The statement contradicted his partner's opening remark, but he continued before Souta could comment on that, "As long as you're willing to put your best foot forward with us, we think your skills would be a great asset to SGS." The man in the red jacket rose and extended a hand. "My name is Akashi Satoru, and this is my partner, Nishihori Sakura."

Souta rose with a small chuckle, reaching out to shake Akashi's hand. "Mogami Souta. It's a pleasure." He glanced to Sakura, then back to Akashi, "I don't think your partner likes me much though." Akashi stared a moment, seeming confused by the observation, before releasing Souta's hand to look at Sakura to confirm. She simply sat, watching them both with the same cold, neutral expression. Akashi laughed and shook his head, taking his seat beside Sakura again. "Ah, no no, Mougami-san! She makes that face at everyone! Don't take it personally." He patted Sakura's shoulder, which caused the woman to squirm a bit. Souta tried not to laugh as he sat down again. That was really enough to get her flustered? Akashi didn't seem like he would be her type. Interesting. He would be able to play with that if need be. At best, it would allow him to keep a distance from Nishihori. She left him be, he didn't let her little crush slip to Akashi.

"So, Mougami-san." Akashi started again. Nishihori seemed to be allowing him to take the lead. That caught his interest, since at first glance she seemed to be the more competent of the two. Even with her crush, she didn't seem submissive to Akashi, so Souta surmised he must have the rank over her. Akashi continued, "You seem very good at what you do, but many of our cases can be… unusual."

"Unusual how?" Souta asked, leaning back in his chair.

This time it was Nishihori who spoke. "Our last mission was to recover the Ring of Gyges." Souta stared a moment as Nishihori, not looking up from reading over his file again, spoke the name of the Greek treasure. "A negative syndicate was after it, so we went to recover it before they could." Souta looked to Akashi, who simply nodded in acknowledgement of the mission.

Akashi sat back in his chair quietly for several moments, then leaned forward again to cross his arms on the table, curious to see how the pair would react to the claim he was about to make. "When I was ten, my friends and I were entrusted with a pair of newborn dinosaurs by the Zyuranger." Souta grinned, shifting his gaze to Nishihori. "Shouldn't SGS have records of something that major?"

Souta continued to grin as Nishihori's head shot up and she glared across the table at him and his taunt. He had caught her there. Even if they did have records on the Zyuranger, they didn't know he had been one of Satoshi's friends. It had been so long since he had contacted Satoshi. Souta knew his childhood best friend was still looking after those dinosaurs, or had been last they had spoken. He really should call… Maybe once he made something of himself with SGS. Souta snapped out of the train of thought as Nishihori rose from the table and promptly left the room without another word. Souta sighed as he watched The woman abruptly shut the door behind her and looked back to Akashi, "Guess I pissed her off with that one, huh?"

Akashi gave a weak smile, "She's just going to check that against our records." Souta wasn't sure how Akashi knew that when no words had been passed between them. He assumed Akashi was just covering for his partner, though he said it with such conviction that it seemed to be fact. It seemed Akashi had a bit of an affection for the stern woman, though it wasn't as pronounced as her affection for him. As far as Souta could tell, Akashi was as oblivious to his own feelings as he was to Sakura's. He almost wanted this job just to see how the two of them would play out.

"So what has you willing to consider SGS over your current position?" Akashi asked, in a tone slightly more serious than Souta would have expected from him. For the majority of the interview, he wondered if somehow his Intel had been incorrect, and Nishihori was the one with the title of Immortal Fang. That seemed unlikely though, since so much of her background was taken up with her family life and then the Special Forces. 

Souta sat back in his chair and shrugged, looking away from Akashi. "I just thought it was time for something else." He replied distantly, his volume dropping a bit.

"Mogami, we--" Akashi started, in what seemed to be a sympathetic tone that would have gotten Souta's back up if it had continued, but the man suddenly cut himself off. Akashi inclined his head slightly, falling silent for several seconds. Souta assumed he was receiving an instruction for the receiver in his ear, which seemed confirmed as Akashi rose with a pleased grin, extending a hand to Souta. "Well, it seems that if you want the job, it's yours, Mogami."

Souta rose with a thin, amused smile and shook Akashi's hand. "Looks like we're going to be teammates then." Souta was slightly impressed by Akashi's grip in the handshake, and was set somewhat at ease by just how pleased Akashi seemed to have him on board. There was still Nishihori to deal with, but Souta felt it wouldn't be much of an issue. Akashi released Souta's hand, and as he spoke Souta felt that finally things would be changing for the better.

"Welcome to SGS, BoukenBlue."


End file.
